Resident Evil Quarantined
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: One year after the Raccoon City incident Angela is kidnapped, its up to Kyle to save her from Umbrella's San Diego facility, will he succeed, only time will tell. Updated and Improved
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 1 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Infiltration<strong>

_Late 2002_

_The Umbrella Corporation's T-Virus was accidentally unleashed and eventually infected the entire city, the chairman of Umbrella, Albert Wesker, ordered the destruction of the city before fleeing the city._

_There were however other survivors, Brian Donovan, an ex U.B.C.S. agent who betrayed Umbrella. Angela Mason, a young schoolgirl who was the daughter of one of Umbrella's head scientist and finally Kyle Harvey who had been involved in the outbreak of the virus in his high school as well as the outbreak within the whole city. These three escaped and went into hiding._

_14th of July 2003_

_Angela Mason had been kidnapped by Umbrella and is currently being held at the Umbrella Corporations San Diego facility under supervision of an Umbrella Scientist named Jason Monroe, who has just taken position of Head Scientist, she was to be used as a test subject. Unwilling to break the promise he made after the Raccoon City incident, which was to protect Angela following the death of her father, who had been turned into a B.O.W., Kyle made up his mind and prepared to infiltrate the facility in an attempt to rescue Angela; the girl who he swore to protect, he was determined not to fail._

It is early morning, a truck is driving along the road, on its side is the Umbrella logo, they are to make a delivery and are expected to make it by 09:00 hours. The driver is older and wants to get the job done, his younger partner is however fidgeting in his seat, finally the driver sighs.

"Look, can you not just hold?" He asked exasperated.

The young man shook his head desperately.

"Look, I know we've got a deadline" He clarified, "But I promise I won't be long".

"Fine" The driver replied, more irritated than before.

The driver pulled over and stopped his vehicle, his partner leapt out and hurried over to the bushes on the side of the road, he disappeared from view. The driver sat and impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, he shook his head.

'_This __is __what __I __get __for __taking __a __new __guy __with __me, __first __day __on __the __job, __no __wonder __he__'__s __so __unprofessional__'_, the driver thought to himself, his irritation almost at breaking point, _'__he__'__s __right __about __one __thing, __we__'__ve __got __a __damn __deadline __and __now __we __might __not __make __it__'_

He shook his head, the last thing he wanted to do was be late, he knew Dr. Monroe was notoriously short tempered an if anything didn't work out right he got angry, sometimes even lashing out, the driver cringed as he remembered some of the stories he had been told. Usually it was the test subjects who suffered; if they tried to struggle against the experiments he would torture them. Usually this broke them as Dr. Monroe was very sadistic and his tortures were brutal, shaking himself the driver tried to focus and not think about these 'ghost stories'.

Just then he saw his partner return, he was fixing both his belt and cap, the driver was surprised.

'_Okay, __he __was __right, __that __didn__'__t __take __long_', the driver thought, surprised and cheering up, _'__we __might __make __it __after __all__'__._

His partner got into the truck and resumed his seat and buckled the seatbelt.

"You ready?" The driver asked happily.

"You bet," was the response.

The driver froze, the voice was different, the man sitting next to him was not the man who had gone into the bushes although he was wearing the same clothes, the man sitting in the seat next to him was now pointing a gun at him, the driver swallowed and spoke.

"W-who are you?" He asked nervously.

The young man shook his head, his eyes still hidden by the cap

"None of your business, now listen and listen good." He demanded, "I know where you are going, you're gonna take me there and get me inside the facility, just to the parking lot will do." He paused and then, as an afterthought, added, "If you give even a hint that something is wrong I will shoot you, understand".

The driver swallowed nervously.

"W-what happened to my partner?" He asked, worried.

The young man smirked at this.

"He's a new guy for a reason, he's actually someone I was able to bribe, he wanted you to stop here so that he could get out, meet me and give me the uniform," The young man explained, "I was waiting with spare clothes and money for him, now we've swapped places and he's probably long gone now."

The young man's face then took on a serious expression, "Now drive, get us to the facility, don't you have a deadline".

Sighing at the young man's ironic statement and realising he had no choice otherwise he would die so he drove towards the facility, continuing his route, although to anybody looking at them it would look like a normal delivery the young man sat with his gun out of sight and trained on the driver.

As they drove the driver knew it was hopeless, he couldn't believe that he had been tricked so easily but now he had to put up with it, he was now concerned with what would happen to him even if he did do as he had been told, surely this young man didn't intend to let him live after all of this. They soon arrived at the facility and stopped at the barrier, the man in the small office next to it asked for their papers, the driver handed them over and after they were checked they were allowed in, the barrier opened and the driver drove the truck into the parking lot and parked near the main doors, just out of sight of the doors and out of sight of the man in the small office at the barrier. There was a short pause before suddenly the young man slammed the butt of his gun into the back of the driver's head and knocked him out; he then left the truck thinking to himself.

'_He __should __be __glad __I __didn__'__t __kill __him,__'_ the young man thought coldly, _'__I__'__ve __got __enough __death __on __my __conscience__'__._

The young man then removed the overalls and cap he was wearing, fully revealing his identity. It was Kyle Harvey, now seventeen, he was now slightly taller than he had been in Raccoon City, he still weighed sixty-three kilos, his reddish-brown hair was even longer, now reaching halfway down his neck, it was also messy, a light stubble also covered his lower face, his hazel eyes were full of purpose, he knew what he was here to do, he was currently dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black T-shirt, black socks and boots and black fingerless gloves. He reached into the large toolbox that belonged to his 'friend' it contained his equipment, various guns and plenty of ammunition, he quickly strapped all his guns to their position along with the ammo belts and readied himself. He moved stealthily up to the front doors and glanced in, there was only one person there working behind the desk, Kyle pulled out one of his guns and entered, the man looked up and before he could react Kyle fired and the man fell back with a tranquilizer dart in his neck. Grimly holstering his tranquilizer gun he hurried over to the elevator and thought about the meagre information he had gathered, he knew where the head scientist, Dr. Monroe's office was located and he was ready, he entered the elevator and hit the button for the 45th floor, the highest the elevator went despite the building being 60 floors high, the doors closed and the elevator began to rise up to the 45th floor, Kyle then thought to himself.

'_Just __hold __on __Angela, __I __swore __I __woul__d __protect __you, __I __mean __to __keep __that __promise,__' _Kyle thought with determination, _'__I__'__ll __save __you, __no __matter __what__'__._

Ready Kyle drew his tranquilizer gun again in case he needed it; he had no intention of killing if he could avoid it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 2 of my updated Resident Evil story, updated the content and added an extra scene, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: I guessed who you menat, no Melissa was taken to their main HQ, not the San Diego facility, she'll reappear in story 5.  
>Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah well, glad you're enjoying it, hope you like the extra scene in this chapter.<br>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Gathering Information<strong>

Finally the elevator arrived at the 45th floor, Kyle quickly left the elevator and after making sure there was nobody else around he quickly consulted the usual wall map. After carefully analyzing it for some time he found what he was looking for and planned his route perfectly, following the route he carefully navigated the corridors, half-way there he stopped, the hallway ahead was being patrolled by an Umbrella security agent, deciding to take a chance Kyle relied on his tranquilizer gun and fired, the guard dropped to the ground instantly. Kyle hurried forward, spotted a small office next to him, the door ajar; he dragged the guard inside and closed the door, keeping the guard out of the way for a while. He hurried back down the corridor and continued, lucky in case he ever got lost there were plenty of wall maps; Kyle noticed the large number of maps and shook his head.

'_So __many __maps, __guess __even __the __employees __get __lost __sometimes,__'_ He thought to himself, _'__Still, __nearly __there__'__._

He turned and then stopped and listened, footsteps, quickly taking cover in the nearby office. A group of Umbrella security operatives walked past, judging from what he could hear Kyle realised they were looking for the man he had just knocked out, he must've missed a report of something, luckily that meant that the area that they came from was now lightly guarded, if there were any guards left, once they passed Kyle slipped out and hurried to his destination, the new head scientists office.

As he approached the office he had to stop and take cover again as the Head Scientist himself left the office. Umbrella's new head scientist Jason Monroe was thirty-two years old with short black hair and cold black eyes, he stood at six feet tall and weighed approximately seventy-one kilos; he was currently dressed for work, a pair of black trousers, a white shirt with black tie, a white lab coat, black socks and brown shoes. He was muttering to himself, Kyle strained his ears to try and catch what he was saying.

"Unbelievable, one of my men decides to slack off now, with chairman Wesker here," He muttered, frustrated, "It looks like I'll have to toughen up the discipline again." He paused then added, "Still no results from my experiments on the girl, how do I explain this to the chairman".

Kyle remained frozen in place as Monroe left the corridor, Wesker was here, now, he also fought to get his anger under control, that scientist was the one responsible for Angela's kidnapping and he was performing some sort of experiments on her.

'_Obviously __a __man __with __no __morals,__'_ Kyle thought angrily before realizing what he was doing and taking a deep breath _'__Okay __Kyle __calm __down, __focus. __You __can__'__t __save __Angela __if __you __lose __your __cool, __remember the __plan__'__._

He then slipped out and hurried over to the office door, sure enough Jason had locked it, shaking his head Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out a lockpick, working quickly he was able to pick the lock and open the door. He hurried inside, closing the door behind him to avert suspicion; he hurried over to the desk and began rummaging through it until he managed to find what he was looking for. Various documents that were mostly reports written by Dr. Monroe were all examined and Kyle was able to discover various interesting pieces of information, for example the facility was now the new home for the production of the T-Virus and by extension the Anti-Virus, it seemed to be possible that they were trying to enhanced the virus somehow and maybe even produce a new one. According to the reports that Angela was definitely being held prisoner here and was apparently being experimented on however it wasn't progress as quickly as hoped and Angela had been resisting for some time but recently she had gone docile. Kyle had a nasty feeling that the reason why Angela had gone quiet and stopped struggling was due to Monroe's sadistic tendencies and his practice of torturing his subjects when they did not comply. Shaking his head he tried to regain his focus although he couldn't help but feel worried for Angela.

'_I __just __hope __she__'__s __okay,__'_ He thought worried, just then he noticed something, _'__Huh, __oh __you __gotta __be __kidding __me__'__._

Kyle had just read another set of reports about the facility itself, apparently the elevator shaft was being repaired and the elevator could therefore not go any higher than the 45ht floor, the one he was currently on. Also, in order to gain access to the 46th floor and all floors above it until the 54th he would need a level six employee's key-card, luckily it seemed one of the employees had left his key-card behind and it was currently being held in a storeroom on the 40th floor.

It was then he noticed something else, what looked like a security footage DVD, Kyle also noticed a monitor in the room capable of playing the DVD. He tensed and clenched his jaw to stop himself from screaming in rage. The footage showed Angela being brought to the facility after her kidnapping, she was blindfolded and her hands were tied. She was eventually dragged into a room, but the camera cut out before Kyle could see the room number. When the camera came back on it was a different camera, it showed Angela, wearing a white hospital nightgown, being forced down and strapped to a bed, at the edge of the camera's view Jason was pulling on a pair of latex gloves, in front of him were several scientific implements. Kyle's rage peaked again when he noticed that one of implements on the tray was a vial he recognized as the T-Virus.

'_That __bastard,__'_ Kyle thought, shaking with anger as the video finally cut out completely. _'__If __he__'__s __really __infected __Angela__…__I__'__ll __kill __him!__'_

Again realizing what was happening he forced himself to calm down and then concentrated, he needed to save, so he needed to go down to the 40th floor and retrieve that Keycard.

Annoyed at having to backtrack Kyle then left the office, evaded the security patrols and re-entered the elevator, he pressed the button for the 40th floor and waited as the elevator headed down. Finally he arrived at the 40th floor and found that in effect it was one giant storeroom.

'_Oh __brilliant, __needle __in __a __haystack __hunting __time__'__._ He thought angrily.

He began exploring and searching through the various objects in the room until suddenly he found something, Angela's civilian clothes.

'_Of __course, __as __she__'__s __now __a '__test __subject' __she__'s __wearing those damn __hospital __clothes,__' _He realized before making up his mind, _'__I__'__ll __take __these __with __me __and __give __them __to __her __once __I __save __her__'__._

There was a bag lying nearby, he quickly packed the clothes into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then continued his search until finally, as he was about to give up hope he found the key-card in a drawer located in a desk at the back of the room.

_Hold __on __Angela, __I__'__m __on __my __way__' _He thought to himself.

Pocketing the key-card he turned and prepared to leave, just then he spotted someone, a man dressed in casual clothes, probably the person in charge of the storeroom, Kyle hurried over to try and stop him before he could raise the alarm but then stopped when the man stepped under one of the lights in the room.

"Oh that's just perfect," He complained.

The man's skin was decayed and his eyes glazed, all the signs Kyle recognized as none other than infection by the T-Virus.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, like the extra scene? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 3 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Virus is Loose<strong>

Kyle jumped back as the infected man lunged at him; he quickly pulled out his handgun and noticed that there were several zombies were present.

'_You__'__ve __gotta __be __fucking __kidding, __the __virus __is __loose __here.__'_ He thought surprised, _'__Surely __that __scientist __knows __about __this, __how __can __he __be __so __calm?__'_

Acting quickly Kyle used his handgun and fired at the zombies, taking them down with headshots, if anything over the years his aim had improved, so without wasting any ammo he was able to take all of them down. Making sure his handgun was fully loaded he hurried towards the elevator, luckily there were no more zombies waiting for him. He quickly hurried into the elevator and hit the button for 45th floor, the doors closed and the elevator headed up to the designated floor. Finally it arrived; Kyle left the elevator and found to his surprise that zombies had taken over this floor too.

'_What __the __fuck, __I __swear __that __Monroe __guy __must __be __crazy, __he __obviously __knows __about __this __but __shows __no __sign __of __distress.__'_ Kyle thought, shocked, before shaking his head, _'__What __am __I __doing? __Focus __Kyle, __focus__'__._

Forcing himself to concentrate on the matter at hand Kyle quickly opened fire and quickly took out the zombies; once they were down he turned to the map.

After carefully examining the map he turned and hurried down the corridors, he then spotted the Umbrella security operatives; they saw him and tired to attack.

'_Oh __not __now,__'_ he thought desperately.

Just then before they could attack him a group of zombies appeared and began to attack the security operatives, Kyle stopped briefly.

'_Not __what __I __had __in __mind, __but __good __enough,__'_ He thought, smirking at the irony, _'__Time __to __get __out __of __here__'__._

Being careful to avoid the zombies as they attacked the security operatives Kyle sneaked around the corner and hurried down the next corridor and finally down one last corridor before opening the doorway and entering the stairwell. He hurried up to the next floor, deciding that he might find more information about whatever was going on Kyle decided to check out the 46th floor. When he left the stairwell he discovered that the 46th floor was dedicated to the Umbrella labs, he was sure there were several floors like it, cautiously walking through the corridors he froze as he heard voices, looking around he saw one of the labs was partly open, he hurried over to the door and slipped inside before taking cover, he then listened in. Glancing through the crack in the door he was able to see Jason Monroe, he was talking to someone else who had their back to him.

"Just what seems to be the problem Mr Summers?" Monroe asked, irritation spiking his voice.

The other man seemed to be nervous as he fidgeted almost constantly.

"The virus is loose Dr. Monroe, what if we get infected," He explained, panic in his voice "We just heard that security team 2 were just attacked and infected".

Monroe then answered, his answer shocked Kyle and the other scientist.

"Excellent, then its going just as I anticipated," he stated, completely calm.

"What, you knew about this," The man known as Summers responded in shock, he then panicked again "The main lab of floor 55, the new anti-virus is there we can use it and end this problem before it gets out of control".

Monroe then glared at the other man.

"Now listen, this is my perfect chance, this will be my perfect experiment, I have been working on new strains of the T-Virus and has even started creation of a brand new virus." Monroe explained, angrily,

"These people are infected with a new strain of the T-Virus, I am anxious to see the effects so if you even think about using the anti-virus I will kill you personally, understand," he stated darkly.

The man fought with his words for a minute and then.

"Y-yes sir, I-I understand," he stammered.

There was a short pause.

Then, as if something had just occurred to him, the scientist spoke.

"Wait a minute, you mean, the virus was released deliberately?" He asked exasperated.

Monroe smiled.

"Yes, now enough of this," he replied.

"You released the virus deliberately?" Summer's stated darkly.

Monroe sighed.

"Yes I released the virus deliberately, I have already told you why, this is the best possible experiment for my new strains," Monroe stated, apparently exasperated that Summer's was questioning him.

He then spoke sharply, "Now listen carefully I have orders for you".

Kyle strained his ears desperate to catch every word, while outwardly calm, inside he was shocked, this scientist, Jason Monroe was either crazy or completely evil, he had deliberately unleashed the T-Virus on his own facility out of simple curiosity to see if his new T-Virus strains would be effective, that explained why he had been fooled by the man from before as these new strains evidently slowed the appearance of decay and allowed the zombies to pass more easily as humans for longer.

The other scientist listened carefully as Monroe spoke.

"You are to continue observing the girl for any signs of my experiment proceeding, understood?" He ordered

The other scientist then sighed.

"Yes, I understand". He stated slowly.

Noticing the way his comrade was acting Monroe glared and began to admonish him.

"What now?" He asked, his anger rising.

"Well...I just don't understand why you carried out an experiment..." He stated before adding, "...And even went so far as to let your temper take over and actually torture that little girl".

Kyle glared angrily at this, Monroe had hurt Angela in his usual fashion, that crazy lunatic and his God Complex had taken things too far as always, talk about unethical, Monroe seemed angry at this.

"That's none of your business now go and get to work," Monroe ordered, "Is that understood!"

"Yes sir," Was the automatic reply

Monroe nodded and left, heading back downstairs to his office no doubt. The other man then turned around and Kyle got a good look at him for the first time, he was young about twenty five with short brown hair and brown eyes, he was five foot and seven and weighed sixty-eight point five kilos, he was dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a white shirt, red tie, a white lab coat, black socks and black shoes. Kyle's sharp eyes zeroed in on the man's name tag which read 'Richard Summers'. He watched as the young man left and hurried towards the stairwell, from the sounds of things he was going upstairs however, Kyle then made up his mind.

'_That __guy __knows __where __Angela __is, __he__'__s __also __more __likely __to __crack __under __pressure __than __Monroe,__'_ He deduced before deciding, _'__So __I __better __follow __him __and __get __some __answers__'__._

Kyle then ran back to the stairwell and headed upstairs, as he didn't know which floor Richard had gone to he knew he'd have to check each floor as he came to it.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Next chapter of my updated Resident Evil story.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Stinger Arrives<strong>

Arriving at the 47th floor Kyle noticed that like the one below it, it was dedicated to Umbrella's labs for producing their viruses. Still he continued to explore the floor, Richard Summers could be here and he needed to find him, Richard knew where Angela was being held and Kyle would find out from him where the girl he swore to protect was, he would coax the answer out, by any means necessary. Kyle began to search each individual lab, they were either deserted or full of dead bodies but Kyle was too focused to care. He simply examined them without much interest until he entered a lab that contained B.O.W.s he had never seen before. They looked like over-sized albino monkeys with decaying skin, evidently some sort of primate experiments, Kyle remembered the files he had read in Monroe's office, these were known as Eliminators, the decay was actually the result of the muscle mass increasing to the extent that the skin split, their name made their intent obvious and sure enough they immediately attacked. Kyle dodged the fist blow and then pulled out his shotgun and fired a blast into the back of the first ones skull, killing it, he then pulled out his hand gun and turned to face the others, holstering his shotgun as he did so, the others also tried to attack but as each one leapt at him he fired at each of them until finally, they were all dead.

Once the last one dropped dead Kyle reloaded and holstered his handgun before leaving that section of the labs. He then hurried to search the rest, until finally he arrived at the biggest of the labs on this floor, nothing, he shook his head sadly.

'_He__'__s __not __here, __great, __I__'__ve __just __wasted __time __and __ammo __on __those __things __and __now __he __probably __knows __I__'__m __following __him,__'_ Kyle thought angrily, he then shook his head and sighed, _'__Oh __well, __I __guess __I __better __get __back __to __the __stairwell __and __try __the __next __floor__'__._

Kyle turned and then, hearing it before seeing it he dived out of the way as a large B.O.W. charged through the wall and entered the lab. Kyle stood up and faced the new monstrosity, he was surprised to see it was bigger than he expected, it was in fact a giant scorpion that had obviously been infected, it had turned to face him and raised its claws threateningly, again Kyle remembered the notes he had read, this was the new arachnid experiment, the Stinger.

'_Oh __boy, __I __just __caught __a __big __one, __okay __here __we __go__'__._He thought to himself, gearing up for a fight.

Pulling out his shotgun Kyle prepared himself for the fight as the Stinger then lunged at him trying to ram him with its bulk, he swiftly dodged and fired at it, the shot however only bounced off the monsters tough hide.

"Not good," He muttered to himself

Kyle continued trying to fire at it as the monster attacked with its claws, neither of them were having any luck, Kyle's shotgun pellets simply bounced off the monstrous scorpions body while Kyle was too quick for it to even hit him. This game of cat and mouse continue through the entire floor and soon the labs and the equipment inside were wrecked by the Stinger's attempts to catch Kyle, who was getting frustrated at the lack of impact his attacks were having.

'_How __the __hell __am __I __supposed __to __kill __this __thing, __it's __obvious __that __its __weak __point __is __its __face __but __with __those __claws __in __the __way __how __the __hell __am __I __supposed __to __shoot __it,__'_ He tried to think of an attack strategy.

Just then however, as he was trying to dodge another attack from it he fired, the shot went wide and hit a chemical jar which promptly exploded, the force of the explosion caused the rest of the chemicals to explode along with it and the ensuring explosion knocked the Stinger off balance and as some of the explosion reached its face it shrieked in pain.

As the monster regained its footing Kyle led it on their cat and mouse game once again, it chased him into the last lab, the only one that wasn't trashed, luckily Kyle spotted what he was looking for.

'_Yes, __more __of __those __explosive __chemicals,__'_ He thought cheerfully, _'__If __my __plan __works __out __then __I __guess __it's __time __to __say __good night __to __the __scorpion __boy__'__._

There was however one problem, the scorpion was angry and had started using its stinger, luckily Kyle was able to dodge and now that he was in the lab he was safe, there was no room for it to use the stinger and so it tried to attack with its claws. This was the moment Kyle was waiting for, with his shotgun in one hand and his handgun in the other he prepared himself, as the scorpion got close to the explosive chemicals he fired his handgun at the chemicals and dropped it to the ground and readied his shotgun. The chemicals exploded and sure enough the force of the explosion was sufficient to stun the scorpion and make it expose its weak point, taking advantage of this Kyle opened fire on it with the shotgun, unloading all six shots into its soft, unarmoured face. The monster shirked in pain with each hit and as the last one hit it reared back, shrieked again before collapsing, it then twitched violently, gave a death rattle and went still, it was finally dead. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief and then shook his head.

'_Great, __now __I__'__ve __wasted __even __more __time, __I__'__ve __gotta __hurry __back __to __the __stairwell __and __try __the __next __floor, __gotta __find __that __scientist __Richard.__'_ He thought desperately, before his thoughts drifted to Angela again, _'__Just __hold __on __Angela, __I__'__m __on __my __way, __I __will __keep __my __promise__'__._

Kyle then left the debris of the lab and worked his way through the wrecked labs and corridors until finally he returned to the stairwell, he stopped and glanced back at the destruction caused by the Stinger. He shook his head.

'_Whoa, __that __thing __was __crazy, __were __they __even __gonna __try __and __control __it,__'_ He thought, confused, _'__Or __were __they __just __gonna __let __it __loose __to __cause __as __much __destruction __as __it __wanted__'__._

He took a deep breath and preparing himself he opened the door to the stairwell, entered and hurried up to the next floor, determined to find Richard Summers.

'_I__'__ll __find __him, __I __swear __I__'__ll __find __him__'_ He thought with grim determination.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Next chapter of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it, yeah he basically forced himself to become stronger and learn more about his enemy so he could stop them. Plus he also has good old fashioned adreneline to fall back on when he needs to.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Desperate Search<strong>

Kyle hurried up to the 48th floor and left the stairwell, continuing to search for Richard Summers, his only chance at finding Angela. When he entered he realised that the 48th floor seemed to consist mainly of break rooms, undoubtedly for the scientists. Sighing he began the tedious process of examining every corner of the floor, and almost immediately as he searched the first room he was attacked by the Eliminators again. After the initial shock Kyle quickly recovered and drew his handgun, proceeding to shot down each of them as they tried to attack, the gunfire however attracted the attention of more Eliminators and some regular zombies too. With a frustrated groan Kyle turned to the new enemies that were approaching and opened fire again, reloading when necessary and soon they all lay dead. Shaking his head Kyle continued to search the rooms, hoping that maybe Richard was cowering in one of the rooms, no such luck however he did find some dead bodies and a few zombies that hadn't been attracted to the gunfire, they were quickly eliminated. With another frustrated sigh Kyle shook his head.

'_He__'__s __not __on __this __floor; __I __keep __wasting __time,__' _Kyle thought sadly,_ 'O__kay, __back __to __the __stairwell, __next __floor __up, __try __again__'__._

So Kyle turned and hurried back to the stairwell and hurried up to the 49th floor.

He once again found himself in a floor filled with break rooms, he shook his head.

'_Okay, __this __is __getting __past __a __joke, __all __this __tedious __searching, __he__'__s __probably __not __here __either, __have __to __look __around __anyway, __just __to __be __sure__'__._Kyle thought to himself, his frustration building.

So Kyle began his exploration of the 49th floor and after examining three separate rooms all he had found was dead bodies. When he entered the fourth room however he was attacked by Crimson Heads, worse still when he glanced over his shoulder he noticed that the dead bodies he had ignored where in fact zombies that had reanimated once more, even more Crimson Heads. Kyle growled and immediately began to fight, he opened fire on the first two that he had seen, the ones in the fourth room, killing them although it took two headshots instead of the normal one, before spinning around and firing at the other group that was approaching him, he was quickly able to kill most of them but one of the monsters tackled him to the ground and tried to bite him, Kyle quickly grabbed its head and snapped its neck before grabbing his gun from where he had dropped it an firing at the last one, killing it. Kyle pushed the dead body off him and stood back up, he then reloaded and holstered his handgun before taking one last look around the floor, still nothing, he as starting to get agitated. So far his search had been futile and now he was beginning to wonder if Richard had actually heard the gunshots and was hiding somewhere were Kyle couldn't find him, this was Umbrella's headquarters and so it was only natural that a scientist like Richard would know of some good hiding places. Shaking his head vigorously, Kyle forced himself to think straight.

'_Why __do __I __keep __having __to __remind __myself __to __focus __for __god __sake?__'_ He thought desperately, knowing that one slip up could get him killed. _'__Okay, __let__'__s __just __keep __trying, __he __can__'__t __hide __forever, __I__'__ll __just __try __the __next __floor__'__._

Kyle turned and hurried back to the stairwell and finally headed up to the 50th floor. He stopped and ducked behind the railing as he watched, the door of the 50th floor opened and suddenly he spotted Richard exiting the floor, he muttered something, Kyle listened.

"Okay, that's everything here". He stated calmly.

He was referring to a collection of files he was carrying with him, Kyle's sharp eyes zeroed in on one of them, it was a file on Angela, Kyle knew he had to get his hands on it, maybe it would tell him where Angela was.

Kyle watched as Richard headed upstairs again and tried to follow him however the scientist was too quick and Kyle sighed.

'_Stuck __checking __things __floor __by __floor __again, __dammit __how__'__d __I __lose __him,__' _Kyle forced himself to calm down and then nodded, _'__Okay, __here __we __go, __floor __51__'__._

Kyle then left the stairwell again and entered the 51st floor, ready for the tedious search of room to room, floor by floor, all the while desperate to save Angela and fighting frustration and the amount of time he felt he was wasting. Unbeknownst to him however he was being watched, Monroe was sitting in a large conference room, sitting at the head of the conference table was Wesker, he was dressed in the same type of business suit as Raccoon City, he also wore his classic sunglasses, the only difference being he was a year older at thirty-eight. They watched Kyle's activities on a monitor, Monroe was angry.

"That stupid boy, he's going to ruin everything at this rate," Monroe declared angrily, "He must've come here to destroy our experiments".

Wesker shook his head, irritated at the scientist's erroneous conclusion.

"Are you that narrow minded Monroe, he couldn't care less about the experiments". Wesker explained.

"Then why the hell would he come here," Monroe replied looking confused, "If he's not here to destroy our experiments, then what?"

Wesker sighed.

"He's here for the Mason girl; he's trying to rescue her". He explained

Monroe looked even more confused.

"What, why would he...?" He began asking.

"Never mind," Wesker cut him off, remembering that Monroe didn't have even the simplest idea of human emotion, "Just find some way to eliminate him, before he interrupts my plans, besides he's caused enough headaches for Umbrella, ruining our plans last year and he's still alive," Wesker shook his head, "That is unacceptable".

Monroe then smirked.

"Don't worry; I have the perfect method for dealing with him". He declared.

"If you are referring to the failed Tyrant he has already defeated two of the more advanced ones," Wesker replied in a bored tone.

Monroe turned to Wesker.

"They were too focused on objectives, we know this one has no idea of objectives, it's just a mindless killing machine, so even failures have their advantages," Monroe explained with an evil smirk.

"Very well, release it, just so long as it kills him," Wesker stated calmly.

Monroe took out a PDA and after a few quick presses he was successfully able to release the Tyrant T-001. Wesker sat back and decided to watch how things unfolded. Kyle began to examine the 51st floor of the facility, it looked like a floor dedicated to administrative offices, Kyle began the process of exploring the offices when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps, he spun around and found himself trapped in the office by what he recognised as a Tyrant.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 6 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Failed Experiment<strong>

Kyle stared in shock at the Tyrant that was standing before him, it looked even more decayed that any of the others. Its skin had gone a sickly green colour with several parts of it decaying to the point it looked necrotic, its heart and spine were protruding from the body. Its left hand was similar to the clawed hand of the first Tyrant he had encountered back at his school and its right arm was even more deformed becoming a complete claw without any resemblance to a hand, Kyle knew this had to be the Tyrant prototype, the failed Tyrant T-001. Pulling out the shotgun Kyle tried to attack but to his surprise the monstrous creature moved faster than any other B.O.W. he had faced before. He jumped out of the way as the Tyrant slammed its arms into the desk and then staggered back from the wreckage, Kyle fired at it, quickly establishing that the spine and heart were weak points but in his current position he knew it would attack again and if it did he wouldn't be able to dodge. Quickly he managed to get out of the office but the T-001 simply rammed through the wall and pursued him, Kyle knew now that his situation was desperate.

Wesker watched amused as Kyle continued to try and fight the T-001, Monroe was also watching and began to laugh, Wesker casually raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his new head scientist.

"Is there a joke I'm missing, Dr. Monroe?" He asked sounding bored.

Monroe turned to Wesker with a smirk.

"This is just the beginning, the way the T-001 is attacking its still building up momentum and getting even stronger," Monroe explained with excitement,

He then continued, "If he stays it will crush him and if he does try to escape he will find it's relentless, he only has one escape route and I doubt he can find it".

Wesker paused for a moment.

"Don't underestimate him doctor, or have you forgotten all I told you about him," Wesker noted casually.

Monroe simply turned back to the monitor and watched as the 'failure' continued its pursuit and destruction.

He shook his head and condescendingly stated, "You give him too much credit, he's a mere boy, he can't do anything".

Kyle was now realising that despite knowing the weaknesses of the Tyrant T-001, it was still too strong, its mindless attacking made it much more dangerous than the other two Tyrant's he had fought, Kyle unloaded his shotgun into it but it still kept coming at him, he had to dodge again, he had been dodging more than shooting in this fight. His T-shirt had been ripped in several places as a result of many narrow misses, he luckily hadn't been hit except by the monsters bulk which would no doubt leave several bruises, the pain also caused problems but Kyle knew he had to focus and so blocked out the pain as best as he could. Kyle fought to keep his focus as he tried to size up the situation.

'_Okay, __I __can__'__t __keep __fighting __this __thing,__'_ He thought desperately, _'__If __I __head __back __to __the __stairwell __it__'__s __just __gonna __chase after me, __so; __I __need __to __come __up __with __some __other __way.__'_

He looked around, before spotting something, _'Wait a minute, that's it'._

Kyle had spotted an escape route, there was a ventilation shaft in the wall, dodging the Tyrant's next attack he used his handgun to shoot out the bolts that held the shaft shut, the lid fell to the ground, Kyle holstered all his weapons and readied himself, soon the Tyrant tried to attack again and Kyle took advantage of it, he then leapt and, using the Tyrant as a launch pad he jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the ventilation shaft. He struggled up and managed to pull himself inside, he then crawled forward until he was certain that the T-001 could not reach him, it slammed it's fists uselessly against the wall and its claws could no longer reach him, taking a deep breath in relief he began crawling along the shaft.

'_That __was __too __close__'_ He thought to himself, _'__How __the __hell __am __I __supposed __to __destroy __that __thing?__'_

Shaking his head he continued to crawl along the shaft, his heart hammering in his chest at his narrow escape.

Monroe was angry again, he couldn't believe that the boy had managed to elude the T-001, Wesker smirked.

"I warned you didn't I," Wesker remarked sarcastically, "I warned you not to underestimate him".

Monroe just growled and shut off the monitor before turning back to Wesker.

"He will not succeed, T-001 is not finished yet, it will find him again and destroy him" Monroe stated confidently, "He will not destroy everything we worked for".

Wesker shook his head, "I've already told you, he's not interested in our experiments, he's here to save that girl" Wesker explained.

"Oh please, what interest is a mere specimen to him" Monroe remarked.

"They are close friends" Wesker explained, the bored tone back in his voice, "He is willing to risk anything to save her".

"What nonsense, she's a mere specimen, she only exists to test our experiments on" Monroe replied, "Nobody cares about what happens to her".

Wesker rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

'_The __fool, __if __he__'__s __not __careful __he__'__ll __find __Kyle __a __bit __more __dangerous __than __he __thinks__' _Wesker thought to himself.

"Well regardless of what you think," Wesker explained, "He is here to save the girl; he doesn't care in the slightest about our experiments".

"He still won't succeed, there's still two more powerful B.O.W.s out there as well as the T-001," Monroe replied confidently.

Wesker simply nodded and they continued to talk about Monroe's work with the new viruses.

Kyle meanwhile was still crawling through the vent shaft. He then found exactly what he was looking for, the shaft also went up vertically at certain points, he could reach the next floor this way, he began the slow perilous climb up the shaft, he slipped and nearly fell twice but luckily he was able to make it up to the higher shaft, he was now on the 52nd floor, he began crawling down the shaft looking for a way out when he heard it, a soft scuffling sound, he turned as best he could and looked behind him.

'_For __fuck __sake, __why __now?__'_ He thought angrily.

It was a giant, obviously infected centipede, it was approaching him with the intent of killing him, another enhanced B.O.W. that Kyle recognised as the one known as the Centurion.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 7 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Answers at Last<strong>

Kyle began crawling as fast as he could, desperate to escape the Centurion as it pursed him, when he felt he had a chance he shot over his shoulder but he knew this was absolutely hopeless as the ventilation shaft was too narrow and he couldn't get proper time to aim or even enough space. Just then he felt something tug on him and he realised that the centipede had grabbed his boot with its pincers, luckily it hadn't penetrated the boot and he hadn't been injured, he struggled desperately and fired blindly. Luckily he was able to hit it with one of his bullets and it finally let go as it jerked in pain from the gunshot. Taking advantage of this Kyle continued to crawl until he noticed light up ahead, there was another shaft, this one on the 'floor' of the vent. He hurried forward he could hear the clicking of the centipede moving knowing that it was behind him he made a desperate attempt and finally made it to the vent shaft, he slammed his handgun into the grate and knocked it out of the shaft, he then slid out of the shaft and despite landing on the ground in a heap he was able to clamber to his feet. Taking his only chance he grabbed the one piece of his equipment he hoped he wouldn't have to use, a single grenade, he pulled the pin and tossed it into the shaft before running for cover.

Finally, after a brief silence apart from some hesitant sounding clicking noises from the Centurion and then, the grenade exploded, the sight of the blood was enough to convince Kyle that the Centurion had been caught in the blast. After waiting to see if it survived and discovering that it hadn't, it was definitely dead, he breathed a sigh of relief and looked around at the area he was in, another set of administrative offices. Monroe and Wesker were back to watching the monitor which Wesker had turned back on, Monroe was in shock at this but Wesker was obviously impressed. Monroe had finally found his voice and complained.

"This is impossible, that boy has not only escaped the Tyrant but has also defeated the Centurion," He yelled before shaking his head in desperation, "He's not human, how is he doing this!"

Wesker smiled.

"I already warned you, he has frustrated my plans twice before, it is tricky to eliminate him," Wesker explained, still impressed, "He's dedicated to saving the girl which means until he does save her it will be practically impossible to kill him."

Wesker sighed and then explained, "His dedication combined with his ingenuity and the fact he relies on adrenaline and pure dumb luck makes him a difficult target".

Monroe glared.

"I will not have everything I've worked for, all my experiments, including the girl, ruined by a mere teenage boy," He bellowed, "He will die, I will see to it myself, he took the ventilation system I luckily managed to tempt the Tyrant to use the stairs,"

He smirked evilly, "It will be waiting for him on the 58th floor, no ventilation shafts there, no possible escape".

Wesker smirked.

"Good, if you think that'll work I let it happen," Wesker replied.

"Thank you sir," Monroe responded, smirking.

They then began discussing other matters of business, such as the new viruses. Kyle began to explore the administrative offices, searching for Richard, so far he was having no luck, he then heard something, the footsteps of zombies, drawing his handgun Kyle prepared for them, sure enough they came around the corner and Kyle noticed that they were all Crimson Heads.

"Great, just great," He groaned.

Kyle decided to vent his frustration by firing at these Crimson Heads, eventually killing them without any hesitation, once they were all dead he found he was still no calmer, shaking his head he holstered his handgun and hurried to the stairwell and immediately headed for the next floor.

Kyle entered the 53rd floor and found once again that the labs were the main feature of this floor. Kyle sighed and was about to explore them when he spotted Richard entering the largest lab on the floor, perfect, Kyle immediately followed him and as soon as Richard was in the lab Kyle entered and slammed the door shut behind him. Richard spun around, his eyes went wide.

"W-who, who are you, what are you doing here?" He asked in a panic.

Kyle didn't waste any time, he immediately walked up and grabbed Richard by the collar of his lab coat and slammed him into the nearest desk.

"Doesn't matter who I am, I'm the one who'll be asking the questions." He stated angrily before asking, "Where is Angela Mason?"

Richard stared wide eyed and immediately tried to worm his way out of the situation.

"I-I don't know..." He replied, but the lie could not be more obvious.

Kyle responded to this blatant lie by punching Richard across the face, sending him to the ground, he then grabbed Richard again and threw him on top of the largest desk in the room, he then grabbed him again and continued.

"Let's try again, where is she," He asked through gritted teeth, his temper close to breaking point, "I know you were assigned to check up on her, you know where she is, so I'll ask one more time."

He paused and then asked again, "Where is Angela Mason?"

Richard shook his head; Kyle growled in frustration and delivered another punch before pulling out his handgun and thrusting it into Richard's throat.

"WHERE…IS…ANGELA…MASON!" He bellowed, his temper finally snapping.

Finally Richard caved.

"Okay, Okay. She's being held in the medical rooms," He explained, his eyes wide with fear.

"You mean prison cells!" Kyle retorted angrily.

Richard continued to talk.

"She's in room 5903, it's on the 59th floor, the code is 4093." He explained, he saw the doubt of Kyle's face and burst out, "I swear, she's there".

Kyle noticed the terror in the man's eyes and also was able to tell that the man was indeed telling the truth, it was amazing what fear could do. Kyle let go of the man's lab coat and briefly turned away before glared back at Richard who remained where he was, watching Kyle fearfully. Kyle shook his head and raised his handgun, pointing it directly at Richard who froze in terror.

"That bastard Monroe, he tortured her, didn't he?" Kyle asked angrily.

Richard nodded, swallowing nervously.

"Did _you_ have any part in it?" Kyle continued, glaring at the cowering scientist.

Richard shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, I didn't I would never do that, I swear" He tried desperately to defend himself.

Kyle sighed and lowered his handgun.

"I believe you," He stated simply, "I know you're telling the truth, I can see it in your eyes".

Richard relaxed a bit but was still fearful this young intruder would kill him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it. Please read and <em>review<em>.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 8 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Thanks, glad you're enjoying the updated versions.  
>Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Umbrella is Everywhere<strong>

Kyle paused for a moment before holstering his handgun, he then spoke.

"I'm not gonna kill you, I've have enough of human death," Kyle stated with a hint of sadness in his voice, "Just get out of here, you should never have worked for Umbrella in the first place".

Kyle then tried to leave the lab, before he could however Richard stopped him.

"You need a Key-card, one that'll take you above the 55th floor," He called out

Kyle glanced back.

"And I suppose you know where to find it?" Kyle replied.

"Yeah, it was in the storeroom on the 54th floor, Here," Richard explained, handing the Key-card to Kyle, "One of our level seven employees lost it before he got infected".

Kyle nodded.

"Thanks; now get outta here," He responded before adding, warningly, "While you still can".

Kyle opened the lab door and walked back to the stairwell, Richard joined him until the stairwell and then they parted ways, Richard hurrying downstairs while Kyle headed slowly upstairs heading up to the 55th floor.

Wesker and Monroe were still watching events unfold through their video monitor. Monroe shook his head.

"I should've known that fool Summers would crack," Monroe stated venomously.

"It's why Kyle went after him and not you," Wesker explained, "I told you, the boy's intuitive, he could immediately discern that Richard Summers was the weak link here".

Monroe sighed.

"What now, what do we do about Summers?" He asked.

Wesker thought for a moment and then.

"He's no real danger to us, he doesn't know enough about our viruses to be a threat," Wesker ordered, "Let him go, is the T-001 still in position to deal with the boy".

"Yes sir, he should meet it soon," Monroe replied.

"Good".

The two Umbrella executives continued to watch. Finally Kyle passed the 55th floor, deciding to bypass all the other floors as he now knew where Angela was, he decided there was no need to explore them. Before he could do so however, when he reached the 56th floor he heard noises and suddenly found himself surrounded by Eliminators.

'_Oh __that__'__s __just __great, __why __now, __when __I __know __where __Angela __is __and __I __can __save __her,__'_ He thought angrily before deciding, _'__This __stairwell __is __too __confined; __I__'__ll __have __to __go __into __the __56__th __floor__'__._

Dodging the attacks of one of the Eliminators Kyle hurried out into the 56th floor and hurried through the floor until he felt he had enough space and distance and turned around to face the Eliminators. The infected primates were charging towards him and with the Crimson Heads that had arrived and were on the rampage, drawing his handgun Kyle immediately began to open fire on the B.O.W.s that were approaching him.

'_After __that __crazy __Tyrant, __the __Stinger __and __the __Centurion __these __guys __shouldn__'__t __be __a __problem,__'_ He thought confidently, _'__Just __kill __them __and __get __outta __here, __then __I __can __save __Angela__'__._

Kyle continued to fire, reloading when necessary until, after firing two whole clips without one bullet missing its mark he had finally killed the last of the attacking B.O.W.s, reloading and holstering his handgun he turned and froze, his plan to get straight back to the stairwell momentarily forgotten.

He finally realised where he was, it was a large map room, it looked like an operations room with maps all over the walls, in particular there was a map of the whole world on one wall which showed just how far Umbrella's influence spread throughout the world and it was huge, they had large facilities throughout the whole of America, North, South and Central, they even had facilities throughout Europe with the largest being in Russia, they even had facilities throughout Asia, mostly in the Far East, there was even a facility in Australia an another in Africa, in fact the only place in the world that was completely free of Umbrella's influence was Antarctica. Kyle shook his head.

'_This __is __crazy, __they __practically __control __everything, __they__'__ve __gotta __be __stopped __somehow,__'_ He thought in amazement before shaking his head, _'__What __am __I __doing, __c__'__mon __Kyle, __remember __why __you__'__re __here,__'_

He reminded himself of his priorities, _'__I __have __to __get __back __to __the __stairs, __I __need __to __rescue __Angela__'__._

He then stopped there was a small office just next to the entrance of the room, he walked over and looked inside. He then saw what had caught his eye, it was another CCTV DVD, it was sitting, ready to be pushed into the DVD player. Worried about what he would see, but curious at the same time he pushed it in and hit the play button. He stood in shock and horror, the CCTV footage showed Angela; she was fighting against the experiments, still strapped down on the bed. Monroe was there, angry; Kyle knew what was coming before it happened but it still made it no less horrifying. Monroe was using various medical instruments, including scalpels as well as ordinary knives and other tools to torture Angela, yelling at her the whole time. Each time the DVD showed a different time, Angela was bleeding from more and more injuries, the nightgown ripped in several places by the knife. The final image showed Angela, no blood and the nightgown in one piece, yet the time showed it was after the tortures, she had obviously retrieved medical treatment and was forced into a fresh nightgown. The footage ended, Kyle stood shaking in rage.

'_That __sick __bastard, __how __dare __he __hurt __her __like __that,__'_ Kyle thought enraged, _'__I __swear __if __he__'__s __touched __her __like __that __I__'__ll __kill __him!__'_

He shook his head bitterly.

Regaining his composure Kyle turned and hurried back to the stairwell, he was desperate to save Angela, he just hoped there would be no more distractions but he wasn't optimistic. Once back in the stairwell Kyle didn't hesitate and immediately hurried up to the next floor, the 57th, he was drawing ever closer to saving Angela.

'_I__'__ve __never __forgotten __my __promise __Angela, __I __swore __to __protect __you,__'_ He thought determined, _'__I __will __save __you __and __make __sure __I __can __protect __you __and __stop __this __from __happening __again__'__._

More dedicated than ever Kyle climbed the stairs to the 57th floor.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 9 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Return of the Tyrant T-001<strong>

As Kyle reached the 57th floor he was distracted again as he heard something from the other side of the door, cautiously he pushed it opened and saw that the floor was dedicated to mainly offices and, in the centre of the floor was a large room that Kyle guessed was some sort of conference room, he crept closer and listened, he heard Dr. Monroe's voice clearly and his anger rose.

"The boy is getting too close," He was saying, his voice surprisingly even for a man who had tortured a young girl, "We'll have to deal with him soon".

And then, Kyle heard another familiar voice, his blood ran cold at the sound of the voice of his hated enemy, Wesker.

"I believe you've already prepared for that eventuality," Wesker stated calmly.

"Yes of course, you're right, still we can't take any risks," Monroe was saying, "What if he finds out about the other viruses".

That caught Kyle's attention, there were other viruses.

'_Haven__'__t __they __done __enough __damage __with __the __T-Virus, __what __are __these __other viruses?__'_ He wondered in shock.

Monroe then continued and Kyle listened, hoping to find out what these other viruses were.

"I have listings here".

"Good, what is the status of the other viruses?"

Kyle strained his ears, desperate to hear what was about to be said, there was some rustling paper and then finally Monroe spoke again.

"T-Virus; perfected, takes a longer time for signs of necrosis to appear," He was saying, he then continued, "We have finally made progress with the G-Virus, it finally has advanced beyond its fledgling stages but is still unstable,"

After a slight pause he then added, "We are ready to begin examinations and further our research into the T-Veronica strain".

"Good," Wesker replied.

Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing, so there were more viruses. He knew right now he had to destroy them as soon as he could, he then heard something else.

"Monroe, you will return to your office to collect your reports and then will work on the viruses in the main labs on floor 55, understood," Wesker ordered.

"Yes sir," was the automatic reply.

"I will be leaving the facility now," Wesker stated, Kyle heard him standing up. "I will expect you to report good results".

"Sir".

Kyle then heard the sound of footsteps and he hurried towards the nearest office and hid inside.

Wesker stepped out, Kyle glared at the sight of his hated enemy, Monroe walked out after him, Kyle watched as both of them headed to the stairwell, Kyle knew that Monroe would be walking downstairs to his office while Wesker seemed to be heading upstairs. Kyle thought about what he knew about the facility and realised Wesker was heading for the roof, he was heading to the heliport to leave the building.

'_To __hell __with __Wesker, __as __bad __as __he __is, __I__'__ve __got __more __important __things __to __do__' _He decided, _'__I__'__ve __been __delayed __for __far __too __long, __I__'__ve __gotta __go __and __rescue __Angela __right __now__'__._

Kyle then left the office and headed back to the stairwell, once inside he began to hurry up the stairs to the 58th floor. As he reached the 58th floor he was met with a nasty surprise, the T-001 was waiting for him and the minute it saw him it roared and shoulder tackled him sending him flying into the 58th floor, a floor dedicated to even more labs. Kyle rolled to the side to avoid being impaled on the claw from its right hand, he then forced himself to his feet and turned to face the T-001, he was now enraged.

'_Bastard, __alright __enough __fooling __around. __I __don__'__t __care __what __it __takes, __this __thing is __stopping __me __from __rescuing __Angela,__' _He thought angrily, _'__I__'__m __gonna __kill __this __fucking __thing, __right __now__'__._

Kyle then decisively drew his shotgun. The Tyrant tried to attack him but he dodged and opened fire on the monsters exposed heart and spine, the Tyrant roared in pain. It began to flail wildly as Kyle jumped back, still firing and reloading whenever he could.

'_Finally __hurting __this __thing, __jeez, __it__'__s __out __of __control, __no __wonder __it__'__s __a __failure, __these __things __are __supposed __to __be __focused __and __this __one __certainly __isn__'__t__'__._He thought to himself.

Finally escaping its reach he switched to firing his shotgun with one hand while using the handgun in the other, using both guns, the handgun for more focused shots on the heart and the shotguns widespread blasts to damage the exposed spine. Finally after what felt like an eternity and after burning through most of his ammunition the Tyrant began to slow down, it looked tired now.

Knowing now where its most sensitive weak point was located he made up his mind, he holstered the reloaded shotgun, he still had one shot in the handgun before needing to reload. He then ran towards it, seeing him run the T-001 also charged, he quickly dived under its attacks and slid along the floor under its legs, when he stopped he rolled onto his back and fired a single shot right in the base of its spine, it roared and staggered. Then finally, as Kyle stood up and reloaded he holstered the handgun and watched as the T-001 staggered some more and then finally fell to the ground.

"About damn time," He commented sarcastically.

Breathing a sigh of relief Kyle knew now he couldn't be stopped he now had to hurry, Angela was waiting for him, he would rescue her, no matter what, he stepped over the Tyrant's body and ran to the stairwell, he finally ran up the stairs and finally was on his way to the 59th floor, where Angela was being held prisoner.

'_This __is __it__'_ He thought to himself, _I__'__m __nearly __there, __then __I__'__ll __save __her, __and __protect __her__…__I __won__'__t __let __this __happen __again, __I__'__ll __get __her __out __of __here __and __then __we__'__ll __have __to __go __on __the __run__'__._

He sighed, knowing that this was their only path, especially since they both knew too much about Umbrella's secrets and would be hunted down by the company trying to kill them.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 10 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it, athough you could be a bit more vocal in your reviews, just saying, it'd be nice :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Rescuing Angela<strong>

Kyle hurried up the stairs until he reached the 59th floor, there was another set of stairs that led up to the 60th but Kyle wasn't interested, he hurried through the door that led to the long corridor of the 59th floor. On either side of the corridor he found there were several rooms, no doubt prisoner cells or as the staff called them, medical rooms. Kyle hurried along the corridor until he found himself standing just outside room 5903, it was locked, there was a panel at the side for a code to be entered. Kyle then remembered what Richard had said and inputted the code, 4093, there was a short hissing noise and the door opened. Kyle hurried inside and stopped, the room was bland and white, much like the cell he had been imprisoned last year, there was a simple white bed and manacled to it, much like Kyle himself had been was Angela Mason, now ten years old. Her light brown hair was slightly longer, her usually bright blue eyes were dull and filled with tears, there were tear tracks down her face, she was still four foot ten and remarkably still the same weight as she had been a year ago, despite her captivity. Kyle then noticed she was being drip fed the whole time. She was clad in a simple white hospital style nightgown. Kyle was horrified when he spotted that she had two scars on her neck, and he knew that there were many more scars, scars that were the evidence that Monroe, and Kyle's blood boiled with rage at the thought, had treated her cruelly and tortured her to within an inch of her life, the tears were also evidence to him that someone had been brutal towards her.

Angela closed her eyes tight as he walked towards her, he then realised.

'_She __thinks __I__'__m __Monroe,__' _he thought sadly, _'__she __doesn__'__t __want __to __see __the __bastard __that __hurt __her__'__._

Kyle knew he had to speak.

"Angela". He called out.

Her eyes shot open and she turned her head towards him, finally she spoke, her voice was shaking.

"K-Kyle, you, you came for me," She sounded surprised and Kyle knew that until he had spoken she had given up hope.

"Of course," He reassured her, "Just hold on, I'll get you out of this".

After some fiddling around with the control panel in the corner and the restraints came undone, and the drip was removed, Angela stood up and hurried over to Kyle, he smiled but soon his expression darkened and then he spoke.

"How badly did he hurt you?" He asked, his anger at Monroe building.

Angela lowered her gaze.

"These scars on my neck aren't the worst of it, my body, arms; legs, they're all covered in scars". She explained sadly.

Kyle noticed how badly she had been affected by her torture; she was even trembling as she stood there. Kyle walked over and gently pulled her into a comforting hug, she burst into tears. Kyle remained where he was comforting her until she was able to speak again, having calmed down slightly.

"K-Kyle, I-I, the torture, I…it hurt so bad, I couldn't…all I could think about was…why?" She choked out between sobs.

"He didn't…?" Kyle began to ask, his nervousness obvious.

She shook her head.

"No, he's not interested in that kind of thing," She stated managing to calm down slightly, "I was a scientific experiment to him...Kyle," She paused before revealing, "I'm infected".

Kyle stared horrified.

"What?" He replied, shocked that his worst fears were true.

"I-I've been infected," She repeated before explaining sadly, "Wesker wanted to see if my father's fast rate of infection with the T-Virus was genetic, that's why I was kidnapped in the first place, they're testing the virus on me, to see how quickly I show signs of infection".

Kyle shook his head.

"I can't let this happen," He said before asking, "Angela, the main labs here, is it true there is an anti-virus here, one that has a perfect success rate?"

She nodded, the light finally returned to her eyes, she stepped back and wiped her face, a small smile managed to find its way onto her face.

"Yeah, there is," She replied, hope finally returning to her.

"Then let's go, the main labs if I remember are on the 55th floor," Kyle stated, he then smiled, "We'll head down there and get that anti-virus, then we can leave".

Angela smiled but then realised that she was only wearing the nightgown, she blushed at this and Kyle noticing handed her the bag he had been carrying with him. She looked at him confused.

Kyle noticed her confusion.

"Your clothes, I found them in a storeroom and I brought them with me," He explained, "I'll leave so you can get changed".

He turned to leave when Angela grabbed his arm.

"No, please, don't leave me alone," She cried out desperately, "Just...turn around please".

"…Ok," he replied, realizing just how terrified she was.

Kyle turned and faced the wall while Angela got changed, all the while he felt relieved that she was alive, he was worried about her infection but he knew where the anti-virus was and was certain that he could save her from the infection. In the end he knew he had saved her and now that she was safe again he was going to keep his promise, his promise to protect her. While waiting he looked at the control panel in front of him, it contained information on Angela, her name, age date of birth, all medical information. Something stood out to him however; Angela's I.Q. was listed at 230, above genius level.

'_Guess __being __the __child __of __two extremly __intelligent __scientists was__bound __to __make her extremely__intelligent __too__' _He thought to himself before realizing, _'__No __wonder __she __was __so __badly __affected __by __this__…__and __understood __what __I __meant __when __I __asked __her __if __he__'__d __touched __her__'_

He swallowed back his rage at Monroe as his realization took hold, _'…__She __knew __what __I __meant __and __what __he __was __doing to her__…__that __made __it __worse __for __her._

He then heard Angela's voice.

"Kyle, let's go," She said shakily.

Kyle turned around; she was now wearing her civilian clothes, a pair of denim jeans, a white tank-top, a pair of white socks and black trainers. Due to her tank-top the scars on her arms were visible; Kyle felt his anger towards Monroe for treating her this way.

'_How __could __he __possibly __act __so __cruel __towards __an __innocent __little __girl?__' _Kyle thought bitterly before shaking his head and focusing.

He then led the way as Angela followed him, they left the prison cell and hurried to the stairwell, they then headed down to the 55th floor, the main labs, to search for the perfected anti-virus to cure Angela's infection.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 11 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Diao Lover: That's fine, glad you're still enjoying it.  
>Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah I know, thanks, glad you're still enjoying it, just wait until I update the next story:)<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Monroe's Rage<strong>

Once they reached the 55th floor they hurried through the door, the entire floor was basically one large laboratory. Kyle sighed when he noticed the vast lab and all the various chemicals.

"Just great, it'll take forever to find the anti-virus amongst all this," He complained

Angela shook her head.

"No, I know what it looks like," She said, "Follow me".

Kyle looked surprised; he continued to follow Angela through the lab as she searched through the chemicals for the anti-virus.

"How do you know what it looks like?" He asked her, still confused.

"Monroe was showing it to that other scientist after they injected me with the virus," She explained before smiling, "I saw it and I remembered".

Kyle shook his head, of course it was that simple, how could he have forgotten. Being the child of two genius scientist Angela naturally inherited some combined elements of both her parents intellect, Kyle remembered the screen on the control panel that controlled the restraints, Angela's I.Q. was listed at 230 after all, add to that she had a photographic memory it was no wonder she would remember what the anti-virus looked like. After further searching they were nearing the back of the labs, Kyle could see Angela's panic, no doubt she was afraid, her infection was after all in its beginning stages and progressing.

Luckily however, just when Kyle was about to lose hope, Angela picked up one of the chemical test tubes.

"This it, I'm positive," she stated, relief visible on her face.

Kyle nodded and took the test tube before walking with Angela to the back, there they found the necessary syringe, Kyle made sure the anti-virus was in place and then injected it into Angela, within moments the T-Virus detector in the room noted the decrease in the T-Virus in Angela's body until finally it was completely gone and she was cured. Angela smiled, so did Kyle, now they could escape, Angela was saved from infection and now nothing could stop them, nothing except perhaps the enraged Dr. Jason Monroe who had seen what had occurred and was now standing in the lab, his hand was inside the pocket of his lab coat, on his gun. Kyle noticed him and immediately stood between the angry scientist and Angela; Monroe glared at the young man and spoke.

"You idiot, you ruined everything!" He bellowed at Kyle.

Kyle slowly moved his hand, to grasp his knife, as he answered.

"You're sick in the head, asshole," He spat out venomously, "I can't believe you would hurt Angela like that".

"What do you care, the girl was the perfect experiment," Monroe remarked shaking his head, "She wouldn't stop struggling so I had to teach her a lesson, had to teach her to learn her place".

Kyle was now the one enraged.

"Learn her place, she's a girl!" He yelled at the insane scientist.

Monroe laughed a cold humourless laugh.

"She's was a mere specimen before you ruined everything by injecting her with the anti-virus." He stated haughtily, "A specimen is simply something to test an experiment on, they are nothing,"

He then looked at Kyle confused, "I don't see why you care so much about a mere worthless specimen".

"She's not some specimen, she's a girl, a human, can't say the same about you, you bastard!" Kyle yelled back in response.

That was enough for Monroe, as he spoke he began to pull out his gun.

"You talk to much boy, besides, these experiments prove that I'm not human, I'm more of a God!"

"You're out of your damn mind".

Monroe then pulled out his gun but, before he could fire it, it fell to the ground as Kyle threw his knife and knocked the gun out of the scientist's hand. Monroe then quickly closed the gap between them and almost immediately a struggle ensued between them.

Angela could only watch helplessly as both men fought, Kyle had managed to grab his second knife but Monroe had a knife of his own and they were both engaged in trying to kill each other while at the same time keep their opponents knife away from them. As the fight progressed Monroe threw Kyle across the room, Angela ducked out of the way; Kyle hit one of the tables and struggled to his feet. Finally Kyle was able to knock the knife out of Monroe's hands but Monroe was not deterred and soon he was able to overpower Kyle and claim Kyle's knife as his own. Kyle tried to retrieve it but Monroe then proceeded to deliver a powerful backhand which knocked Kyle across one of the tables and dazed him. Monroe then turned to Angela, Kyle's knife still in his hand.

"Now to dispose of a worthless specimen and then I'll finish off that stupid boy," Monroe stated arrogantly.

Monroe then began to advance towards a panicked Angela. She scrambled back as quickly as she could but was soon cornered, Kyle was trying to force himself to get back up to save Angela but he was still dazed. Monroe then grabbed Angela's arm, she managed to free herself but as she tried to crawl away Monroe grabbed onto her leg and raised the knife, ready to strike. In desperation Angela reached out and grabbed at Monroe's gun which was on the floor where it had landed after it was knocked out of his hand. Acting solely on desperation Angela grabbed the gun, pointed it at Monroe and pulled the trigger, Monroe froze in place, a third eye appearing on his forehead, his face showed only shock and disbelief before he fell to the ground dead. Kyle slowly got to his feet and hurried over to Angela, retrieving both knives as he passed them. Angela had dropped the gun and was staring at the corpse, she was trembling and obviously in shock, Kyle slowly approached her, before he could even get close Angela suddenly doubled over and threw up. Kyle ran over and supported her until she was done and then he helped her straighten up and as she broke into tears he pulled her into a comforting hug. He knew what she was going through; the shock of taking a life, especially the first kill was always devastating and affected people badly.

"It's okay Angela, it's okay," He comforted her.

"I-I killed him, I killed him." She responded, her voice shaking as she fought back the impulse to throw up again.

"I know."

She shook her head slowly, weary from despair and terror.

"His blood's on my hands now," She said sadly.

Kyle gently comforted her as best as he could.

"I know what it's like Angela, remember I've killed people too," He reassured her before sighing; "The first kill is always the worst".

Angela slowly calmed down, she knew Kyle was right and felt relieved that he was here, Kyle then spoke again.

"I know how bad it is, but I need you to keep it together, just for a little bit longer," He explained, "Once we get out of here we can relax".

"Okay".

Angela carefully stood up, Kyle made sure she was ready and they prepared to return to the stairwell, they were to head down to the 45th floor and get on the elevator to escape.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 12 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**satheroth335: Yeah she killed him, but that was her first kill, always the most horrifying.  
>Diao Lover: Yeah it's sad, glad you're still enjoying this story.<strong>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capxom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Attack of the Infected Bat<strong>

Having finally cured Angela, Kyle then led her back to the stairwell, they were planning to head back down to the 45th floor and then take the elevator to the lobby and from there, escape the facility. They hurried down the stairs, Kyle knew Angela was tired but was surprised that she seemed to be focused on escaping with him.

'_Thank __God,__'_ He thought, '_I __just __hope __she __can __keep __it __together __until __we __get __out __of __here__'__._

They then reached the 50th floor which Kyle had bypassed earlier, just then a noise got their attention and Kyle realised that some giant B.O.W. was after them, he turned to Angela.

"Something's coming; we can't fight here, not enough space." He informed her, "We have to fight it through there".

Angela nodded and they both hurried through the door out onto the 50th floor, a floor dedicated to offices for the scientists that worked in the various labs. Kyle then heard it, the B.O.W. was approaching and sure enough it crashed through the wall. It was a bat that had grown to giant size due to its infection, its wing span was larger than the average size of a whole normal bat, its eyes glowed red despite being blind and it was obvious it was now predatory towards humans; Kyle glanced over his shoulder towards Angela.

"Stay close to me, Angela!" He called out.

"Kyle?" She was confused as to why he was saying this.

Kyle turned his attention back to the bat.

"I promised to protect you remember," He reminded her, before speaking again, this time with determination, "I'll keep that promise no matter what".

With those words Kyle drew his handgun and prepared to fight the bat.

The bat screeched and dived at them, they ducked, and Kyle opened fire, due to its speed a few shots missed but those that hit caused pain judging from the noise of the monster when it was hit. The bat then flew through the nearest wall, breaking through it, it was now in one of the offices, sensing a chance here, Kyle called out.

"Angela, duck!" He yelled.

She did so and Kyle threw a grenade through the hole in the wall and also ducked down, waiting. The grenade then exploded, Kyle and Angela stood up and then saw the bat fly out of the office, it was still alive but definitely wounded and angry, it let out a loud piercing shriek. Just then it was joined with several other bats infected with the virus appeared to help their larger and obviously more powerful friend. Kyle quickly led Angela away from them and topped outside one of the offices, it was unlocked.

"Angela, hide in here," He said before reassuring her, "I'll come and get you when it's safe okay,"

"Alright, Kyle, please be careful," She said, her voice was shaking again.

Kyle nodded and made sure Angela was safely hidden in the office before he returned to the group of bats, opening fire at the smaller ones as they dived at him. Finally, once all the smaller bats were killed Kyle turned his attention once more to the giant bat. It tried to swoop at him again but he opened fire, emptying the whole clip into it, this threw it off course and it had to right itself before it could attack again, Kyle quickly reloaded and then got an idea. As the bat swooped at him again he dodged but didn't fire, instead he holstered his handgun and pulled out both of his knives, when the bat swooped at him again he ducked and drove one of his knives into one of its wings. The bat shrieked and veered off, Kyle stood up and when the bat turned back to him as Kyle threw his second knife, striking the other wing, the bat shrieked again and struggled to stay afloat. Now that it was helpless and unable to move around much Kyle was able to focus on various weak points, such as the head and wings, he quickly unloaded another clip into these points and then, with a final screech the giant bat fell dead.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief before he turned, before he could move to get Angela he realised that the last screech from the bat had been a cry for help, another group of bats had appeared.

'_Oh __come __on__'__._ He thought with a groan

Irritated Kyle reloaded and fired down each of the bats until they were dead, retrieving his knives he sheathed them, holstered his reloaded handgun and hurried to the office where he had told Angela to hide, once there he knocked on the door.

"Angela, it's safe," He told her. Let's get outta of this place".

The door opened and Angela hurried out, she looked relieved, she still had a crush on Kyle but he was still oblivious to it.

"Okay, let's go, just a little longer, then we can rest" He explained with a smile.

Angela smiled back, but her smile was more nervous, she was worried about what might happen to them as they tried to escape, plus she was still suffering the aftershock of taking someone's life.

"Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll protect you, I'll help you out, I promise" Kyle reassured her, noticing her nervousness.

"Thanks Kyle" She replied, with a more genuine smile.

With a nod of reassurance from Kyle they hurried back to the stairwell and began their descent to the 45th floor and their escape route.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 13 of my upated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Time to Escape<strong>

Leaving the 50th floor they returned to the stairwell and continued to hurry down to the 45th floor. Once they reached the 45th floor they left the stairwell and hurried to the elevator, they found it guarded by a small group of Eliminators, without a word Kyle drew his gun and shot each of them down as they ran towards them. Once the Eliminators were dead they both hurried over to the elevator and Kyle hit the call button, before long the elevator doors opened, they hurried inside and Kyle hit the button for the 1st floor, the doors shut and the elevator began its journey down. Angela was silent for a moment before finally talking.

"Kyle, there's something I don't understand," She stated, she paused for a moment and then asked, "Why did you save, why are you so desperate to protect me".

Kyle thought for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't have an answer," He replied, he then answered, "In a way I guess it's just my way of making up for what I did in Raccoon City".

He sighed and then clarified, "You know, when I killed your father".

Angela smiled and nodded, she didn't mind Kyle protecting her but his answer was confusing, yes he had killed her father but her father was about to kill her, he had saved her life, he had no reason to try and make things right for her, they already were in her opinion.

'_He __doesn__'__t __have __to __do __any thing __to __help __me,__' _She thought to herself, a small smile appearing on her face, _'__If __he __only __knew, __no, __if __he __did __he __might __distance __himself __from __me__'__._

She sighed and they both stood as the elevator continued to descend.

Suddenly there was a jerk and the elevator stopped, Kyle groaned.

"The power's out, we'll have to break out and take the stairs from now on, just a minute," He declared.

Kyle then grabbed a steel pole which was lying on the elevator floor, leftover from the maintenance crew that had been working on the elevator. Using the pole Kyle managed to prise the door open, luckily they had been stopped with the doors halfway down so that they could easily squeeze through the gap and enter the floor, after they did so they saw that they were on the 20th floor. Angela shook her head.

"I think we've got trouble," She stated, "If the power cut out like that then it must've happened deliberately".

Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," He replied, "We'll have to take the stairs, let's hurry."

He paused for a moment and then smiled, "Don't worry; we're nearly out of here."

When Angela looked nervous he reassured her "We won't let anything stop us now, not even them, don't worry, nothing's gonna stop us".

They walked through the corridors, every one of them was white, and looked the same; luckily they had the maps to rely on.

"Don't worry Angela, nearly there" Kyle told her before stopping, "Hold on, I got these."

Kyle was referring to the group of zombies that had appeared, he quickly disposed of them and they continued back to the stairwell and began to hurry down stairs.

Kyle was frustrated again.

'_This __is __ridiculous, __now __it__'__s __gonna __take __even __longer __to __get __outta __here__'_ he thought angrily.

He glanced over at Angela and noticed the dark shadows under her eyes, very prominent due to how pale she was.

'_Poor __Angela, __she__'__s __exhausted __and __we __can__'__t __get __outta __here __quick __enough__' _He thought sadly, _'__But __she__'__s __not __complaining, __she__'__s __managing __to __keep __it __together...That__'__s __impressive __for __a __girl __her __age.__'_

Angela was indeed exhausted but she knew she had to keep going and escape, she took comfort in the fact Kyle's courage was boosting her own.

'_I __can __do __this, __I __know __it.__' _She thought to herself, _'__I __know __I__'__m __safe __with __Kyle, __I __can __make __it __out __of __here.__'_

As they reached the 19th floor they were ambushed by more zombies which fell until Kyle's gunshots, in fact ever floor they came to was infested with zombies, until finally, they were able to reach the door that would lead them to the lobby.

By now Kyle as down to his last clip for the handgun, luckily his shotgun still had ammunition and he had one more grenade left.

"Great, I'm getting low on ammo," he stated.

"What if, you run out of ammo" Angela replied, slightly panicked, "Who knows what's waiting us?"

"Don't worry, I'll come up with something" Kyle informed her.

Reassured she smiled and they both headed over to the door that would lead to the lobby. Opening the door to the lobby Kyle and Angela hurried through and stopped, they looked around the lobby, it was usually the same shiny white as the rest of the building, with the only colour being the brown desk, but now there were several patches of red, puddles of blood. The smell struck them and Angela covered her mouth and nose, desperately trying not to throw up, Kyle made a disgusted face but was no longer as deeply affected by the smell and sight of blood. He then noticed something else which made him groan, standing in the lobby waiting for them along with the dead bodies of the first two men Kyle had knocked out, the source of the blood, was the T-001; it had been waiting for them and was ready to kill them.

'_We __just __can__'__t __catch __a __break__' _He thought angrily.

The Tyrant roared and Kyle got prepared for battle.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, please read and review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 14 of my updated Resident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: LOL, yeah, however it wouldn't be a problem if she did fall asleep, Kyle would just carry her :)**

Now onto the story

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Koei.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The final battle against the T-001<strong>

"Angela, quick hide, I'll take care of this!" Kyle yelled out to her.

Angela quickly ducked behind the reception desk and Kyle pulled out his shotgun and began opening fire on the monsters heart, it roared and hurried forwards to attack him, he quickly dodged and began to fire at its spine, again it roared in pain and began to flail again, Kyle shouted a warning.

"Angela, careful, it might hit you," He called out before explaining, "Its gone crazy now, move out of the way!"

Angela moved out of the way just in time as the reception desk was crushed by the monster, she hurried back to Kyle who continued to speak.

"We have to be careful, if we don't stop this thing now we wont' get away," He explained, she nodded, her eyes wide with fear, Kyle continued, "But it's not gonna be easy. Heads up, here it comes again!"

Angela quickly ducked out of the as Kyle continued to open fire at the heart and, after dodging behind it, the spine. Just then it lashed out and its bulky arm slammed into Kyle knocking him a few feet back and knocking the air out of his lungs, he desperately tried to catch his breath and saw the Tyrant about to attack him. He quickly rolled out of the way, reloaded and stood back up.

The T-001 glared, its red eyes were narrowed and furious and Kyle knew it was angry. It roared again and hurried towards Kyle, intent on impaling him with its huge claw on its right hand, Kyle continue to open fire until the last moment and then dived out of the way, just narrowly dodging the claw. Kyle was starting to get worried as his ammunition supply was running low and soon all he would have is his handgun and grenade, he shook his head to clear his mind.

'_Can__'__t __afford __to __get __distracted, __God __this __is __getting __way __to __familiar,__'_ Kyle thought to himself, _'__Why __is __it __I __always __seem __to __run __out __of __bullets __just __when __I__'__m __getting __to __the __end__'__._

He opened fire again but this time the Tyrant wasn't playing, it rammed him with full strength and he landed on the floor, winded and struggling to get to his feet, even worse he had landed next to Angela's hiding place putting her in danger. The Tyrant slowly began to advance on them,, The Tyrant struck out, sending Kyle sliding across the floor again and hitting Angela with a vicious backhand to the face, one that would likely end up forming into a black eye. Angela stood up and shook her head, she saw the Tyrant advancing on Kyle again as he tried to get back to his feet in order to continue the fight. She then spotted Kyle's last grenade lying on the ground.

'_Enough __hiding, __Kyle__'__s __constantly __saved __me, __it__'__s __my __time __to __return __the __favour,__' _She thought, determined, she quickly analyzed the monster, _'__Hitting __that __heart __is __my __best __chance, __here __goes__'__._

Then, much to Kyle's surprise Angela grabbed his grenade and faced the Tyrant with determination.

"Hey, over here!" She yelled out, getting the beasts attention.

The Tyrant then turned to face her and roared before charging at her. She then pulled the pin out of the grenade and threw it with all her strength at the Tyrant. Miraculously it landed on top of the heart and, due to the fact its heart protruded so much, it was wedged between the heart and the chest, the grenade exploded and the Tyrant fell to the ground, it began trying to get back to its feet but Kyle, who had now recovered hurried over and fired his last shotgun shell into its head at point blank range, completely destroying the head and finally killing it for good. Kyle, observed the devastated remains of the beast with a grimace before finally turning to face Angela smiling as he holstered his now empty shotgun.

"Angela, that was amazing, you did great," He said happily, "I'm so proud of you".

Angela smiled, now there was nothing to stop them from escaping.

"We can get out now, there's nothing to stop us, we're safe," She replied, swaying slightly as her exhaustion began to catch up with her.

Kyle ran forwards and caught her as she stumbled. Angela blushed at this but managed to hide it.

"Just a little longer, okay Angela," He stated happily, "We'll get outside, find a vehicle, ride outta here and then you can sleep, okay".

"Okay, thanks Kyle" She replied, smiling.

She straightened up and they prepared to leave, trying to ignore the blood, dead bodies and the Tyrant's devastated remains.

However watching them from his helicopter was Wesker, he sighed and shook his head.

'Once again Kyle Harvey, you frustrate my plans and cause problems for me." He stated angrily, he then sighed, "I guess there are no other options; luckily I have retrieved samples of the G-Virus and T-Veronica virus'.

He glanced at the suitcase he had brought with him, in secure bindings the two samples were inside. Wesker then smirked and pressed a button on his control panel before shutting off the monitor and relaxed as the flight continued. Back at the facility an automated female voice spoke.

"The self-destruct sequence has no been activated, all personnel please evacuate immediately".

Angela stared horrified at Kyle.

"This place is gonna blow up!" She yelled out, panicked.

Kyle nodded and yelled, "C'mon, we've gotta go now!"

They then turned to escape the facility before it exploded.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, please read and review, hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Resident Evil: Quarantined**

Chapter 15 of my Rupdated esident Evil story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Experimental Agent 1123: Yeah, although in this case it was just Kyle and Angela, fighting the T-001 in one of Umbrella's Headquarters.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Escape from the facility<strong>

Hurrying out of the building Kyle and Angela hurried into the parking lot, surprisingly they could see that the barrier was up and that the man in charge had fled, no doubt he had heard about the self destruct message. Looking around Kyle spotted a motorbike, he led Angela over to it, she hesitated but Kyle reassured her.

"This is our only chance Angela, we have to leave right now and this is the quickest way," He told her, she swallowed nervously.

"A-alright, let's go," she stammered, clearly uncomfortable.

'_She __must __be __scared __of __motorbikes __or __something__'_ He thought, oblivious to the real reason.

He then grabbed the two helmets and passed on to Angela, before picking one up himself and pulling it on, Angela did the same and once both had their helmets fastened in place Kyle climbed onto the bike and Angela climbed onto the back.

"Hold on to me, we're getting outta here," he informed her

Angela, thankful for the helmet hiding her face which was deep crimson now, wrapped her arms around his waist and Kyle turned the ignition on. He kicked the stand up and drove through the parking lot; he passed through the open barrier and drove away just in time as the facility exploded behind them.

Kyle stopped the bike on top of a nearby hill, they both looked out over the ruined remains of the facility, behind the ruins were the lights of San Diego, showing no sign of any of them noticing what had happened yet. Kyle breathed a sigh of relief, he had done it, he had saved Angela and was now able to keep his promise to keep her safe, he wouldn't let this happen again. Angela was also relieved, she was tired but knew that once they were far enough away and Kyle stopped the bike, she would be able to sleep, she was still in pain due to her injuries, the scars on her arms were the most painful. One thing that had really changed however was her crush on Kyle, it was now stronger than ever, he had saved her and she felt even closer to him now. Kyle started the bike up again and rode off to safety.

Once they were a safe distance away they stopped, Kyle turned off the ignition and set the bike down on its kickstand. He then removed his helmet, Angela removed hers, her blush had disappeared now. They both got off the bike, after some preparation Kyle got a small campfire going and handed Angela a blanket.

"Here, you can go to sleep now" He told her, smiling.

"Thanks" She replied, taking the blanket, "What about you?"

"I'll go to sleep later, I've gotta keep watch, make sure they don't find us" He told her.

"Okay…Good night Kyle" She replied, sleep finally overtaking her and she curled up under the blanket.

Kyle nodded, "Good night".

Kyle watched as she slept and sighed.

'_That __sick __freak __torturing __her __is __gonna __haunt __her __for __a __long __time__' _He thought sadly, _'__She__'__ll __have __nightmares __about __it, __I__'__ve __gotta __help __her __get __through __them__'__._

As he watched Angela rolled over, mumbling something, he smiled, he had accomplished what he had set out to do, she was safe and for now that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
